Fear the Living
by maureeneadelle
Summary: Scarlette Walsh believes everyone deserves a second chance. When she meets Randall, she knows he's not a bad guy. But almost everyone doesn't trust him. Will she side with her father or the boy she starts to fall for?
1. Chapter 1: Saving Him

Chapter One:

**A/N: I don't own "The Walking Dead," but I do own my character, Scarlette Walsh...Blah Blah Blah. Haha. I wrote this out of my own pleasure. I didn't see a lot of Randall/OC stories. Only one or two. I decided to write my own. I always felt that Randall was a good guy and need someone. The story starts of towards the end of "Triggerfinger" when Rick, Glenn, and Hershel comes back with Randall. So, enjoy :D**

You would think that walkers are the most dangerous things to encounter in this world. They are walking everywhere and in groups. There is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. That is scary but it's not as scary as being killed by an actual human. Humans will always be dangerous in any scenario. You think you can trust someone, but they will kill you when you turn your back to them. In this world, it's still every man for themselves.

I followed Rick, my godfather and Glenn, my best friend into town to find Hershel. Hershel decided to ran away into town after the barn massacre. I went with them because I wanted to get out of the farm for a while. My father, Shane was opposed of it. But, I went with them anyways.

Yes, my father is Shane Walsh. He doesn't look old enough to have 20 year old daughter. He had me when he was 18 years old. He and my mom never married. They lived together up until five years ago. He moved out because they were constantly fighting. He lived with the Grimes for about six months until he was able to afford his own house. I was over the Grimes' place because they were a second family to me. I loved spending time with my god-brother, Carl. He was the closest thing I had to an actual sibling. But, after my dad moved out of their place, I barely show him. I was getting busy with school and getting into college. He was busy saving the town as a deputy sheriff.

As soon as we went into town, we found Hershel at the bar. I don't blame him drink because if I had experienced what he was going through, I would do the same thing. The walkers in there were his family, friends, and neighbors. He thought they were sick and could save them all. But, he was wrong. Even Sophia, Carol's daughter, was in there. She went missing and we looked everywhere for her. When she came out of the barn as a walker, Carol broke down. Her little girl was gone. That's how I felt when I discovered my mom as a walker.

We finally met up with Hershel at the bar. Once Rick convinced Hershel to come back with us, two men walked in. They were surprised to see us. They're names were Dave and Tony. Right away, I knew they were up to no good. The way they walked into the building as if they were about to kill their prey. They were talking to us as Tony was looking me up and down. Like, we wanted to snatch me away. I stood by Glenn as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Dave kept talking and talking. It sounded like he wanted to come back with us to the farm and take over. That was a red flag for Rick, signaling these guys were dangerous. He shot them.

Soon, part of their group came cover to look for Dave and Tony. We tried our best to conceal ourselves by hiding by the windows. They tried to get into the bar, but Glenn jumped and slammed the door with his back. They knew we were in there. One of them asked if their friends were there. Rick told them he had to kill them. They drew at us. Apparently, they weren't happy that Rick killed their friends. They started shooting at the bar.

We all ran towards the back of the barn. Rick had Hershel covered for Glenn as we stepped out of the bar. I stood by Rick because I knew Hershel couldn't cover for me. I realized my mistake of leaving my weapons at the farm.

There was one point when I thought Glenn died. One of them men shot at him and he fell behind the dumpster. He didn't moved for a while. Hershel shot at the guy on the chest and he fell to the ground. Thankfully Glenn responded to Hershel when he asked if he was okay. The bullet barely missed him.

Another guy was shooting at us from the roof top. He aim definitely wasn't the best because he missed badly. Because of the gun shoots, walkers were surrounding us. They headed towards the guy that was shooting. I watched in disgust as they were biting at his face. The skin being torn away with splatter of blood going everywhere. He was screaming for his life. It was hard to watch.

The guy on the roof jumped off as the other guy called him to come down. When he did, we heard yelling. Hershel and Glenn ran towards the truck but Rick and I ran over to the guy. I wanted to see what had happened to him. His left calf was impaled on the fence pike. The look on his face was heartbreaking. He was in so much pain. He was abandon by his group members. Or should I say group member. Two were shot by Rick at the bar, another one was shot at by Hershel and his face was eaten by walkers, and the last member jetted off in his SUV. The guy was actually pretty young. Around my age, I guess. We couldn't leave him there. It wouldn't be right.

"We have to help him!" I yelled. Rick nodded at me.

Rick was examining him as he was yelling in pain. He was laying on what it looks like a dumpster. I decided to ran to the other of the fence, so I can help Rick. By the time I was by his side, Glenn and Hershel was next to Rick.

"Rick! We have to go now." Hershel said. He then turn his attention to the guy, "I'm sorry, son. But we have to go." He put a hand on his right leg, giving him sympathy I could hear Glenn shushing at the boy. The walkers might hear his cries.

"No! No! No!" He cried out. He was struggling to break free. "Don't leave me! Please! Please!"

My heart was breaking more and more as he kept on struggling. I grabbed on to his right hand with both hands. He looked at me. By the looks of his eyes, he didn't want to die. I don't even know this guy and I wanted him to live. And maybe, if possible, join our group. For some reason, I felt that he wasn't a bad guy, even though he shot was us from the roof top. I guess he fell into the wrong type of group. I understand that no one wants to be all alone in this world. We each lost someone of our own. We would do anything to be with anyone.

"We have to go!" Hershel said to Rick one more time.

"We can't!" Rick said

Glenn pointed at the guy, "He was just shooting at us." Glenn may be my best friend, but at this moment, I wanted to slap him. The guy has his leg pierced through a fence!"

Rick turned his attention to Glenn, "He's a kid!"

"Please! Please, help me!"

Glenn still insisted on leaving him, "This place is filled with walkers!"

"We can't leave him!"

I was still in shock on what's going on. All I could do was put my hand on to his. His grip was very tight around my mine. "Shh, we won't leave you." I said quietly.

Hershel examined the injury, "The fence went clean through this. There is no way we can get the leg off in one piece."

He was crying louder and struggled even more. I tried to hold him down but it was no use. He was in too much pain. The pain was taking over his body.

Rick raised his gun at him. "Shut up! Or I will shoot you!"

"Rick! Don't!" I yelled.

"That may be the answer," Hershel said as he pulled Rick to the side. "We may not able to pull the leg off without pulling the muscle into shreds. He can't run and he may bled out."

He continued struggling and screaming. Glenn tried to pull off his leg, but it made him scream even louder. "I'm s-s-sorry. Shut up." I glared at Glenn and gave him a look that said, Way to go, Glenn. Glenn shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Maybe we should put him out." Rick looked at Hershel in disbelief. "I don't want to see anymore kills, but this is cruel."

Glenn turned his attention to them, "Can't we just take the leg off?" All three of them turned his attention to the guy.

"What?" I screamed softly. I didn't want to scary the him. I guess he heard what Glenn said because he sat up and looked even more scared. "He won't be able to run or walk!" They ignored me.

"That hatchet still in the car?" Rick asked.

"No." Glenn answered.

"Don't! Don't cut my leg off! Please! Please!" He waved his hand in protest.

Rick pulled out his pocket knife. "Will this cut through the bone?"

Hershel started to explain what he'll have to do and what we'll need to do after we cut his leg off. He then takes off his button down. He was going to use it to wrap it around his thigh.

"Alright, no choice. Just hurry up!"Rick said. He ran to where I was. I moved out of the way. Rick then slams him down with his right arm over his chest, preventing him from moving.

"Hand me that stick." Hershel point it out to Glenn. Once Glenn handed him the stick, he put it on top on his thigh and wrapped it with the shirt.

"Guys!" Glenn yelled. "Walkers! Hurry up!" He started to shoot at them.

The guy kept screaming. He didn't want his leg cut off. Imagine trying to survive in this world being disabled. He definitely would be walker bait.

"Shut up!" Rick said harshly as he slams him down harder. He looked around and sees walkers, "Oh my god! They're everywhere!"He proceeds to walk towards them and shoot at them. I took this opportunity to distract the guy.

"Shh! It'll be okay. You're in good hands. Hershel is a doctor." I told him as a rubbed his right shoulder. I could feel him relaxing just a little bit. "Well, he's a vet, but a damn good one. He saved me god-brother's life. He accidentally got shot at by a hunter. Hershel removed all six pieces of the bullets. He's better know. You'll be fine."

"I don't want my legs to be cut off," he grunted.

"Shh, I know" I tried comforting him. I started rubbing his head with my other hand, "Okay, I'm gonna try to distract you for a bit. My name is Scarlette. What's yours?"

" R-R-Randall" He replied as he finally looked at me. I gave him a small smile. He attempted to smile back, but it didn't work.

"Nice to meet you. I wish we'd met a better time than this." I tried to lighten up the mood. "How older are you?"

"22," he grunted "You?"

"20."

"How are we doing other there?" Rick asked as he kept shooting.

"I need more hands!" Hershel started to drive the knife in his leg. "No please! Don't cut my leg off!"

More walkers were coming towards us. Everyone started yelling at each other. It was getting too intense.

"Come on! We got to go!"

"I'm almost out of ammo!"

"Come on, Hershel! We got to go!"

"Hershel! Do it now! Come on Hershel!"

"There is no time!"

"Hershel! Come on!"

"Please don't leave me! Please!"

"We can't leave him!"

Hershel and Glenn started to walk off, leaving him alone. I didn't want to leave. Both Rick and I didn't want to leave. Rick walked over to the front of the fence, where Randall's leg was. He looked at me and I knew I had to distract him. Just before Rick was about to lift his leg off, I grabbed onto Randall's face with both of my hands and kissed him. That was the only way I knew that would distracted him. Once I let go, I saw the look on his face. He was stunned and confused. I said to him, "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." I nodded at Rick and he ripped off his leg. Randall screamed very loudly. Blood was everywhere. My first reaction was to cry even more. Seriously, I don't even know this kid and I'm crying like I do.

Glenn and Hershel ran back and helped Rick carry Randall back to Hershel's truck. I ran in front of them to open the left side of the backseat of the truck. I climbed inside first as they positioned him in. Randall passed out from being in so much pain. Hershel wrapped up his calf. After he was done, he and Glenn ran to other side of the truck and got in. Hershel sat in the front sit and Glenn sat next to me. Rick climbed into the driver's seat and drove back to the farm. The sun was about to come up.

A few minutes later, Glenn handed me a piece of fabric "It's a blindfold. Put it on him."

I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"So he doesn't know where he's going." Rick answered as he looked back at me though the rear view mirror.. "We don't know if we can trust him just yet."

I nodded at him and turned to Randall. He was still passed out. He was a mess. His face was all sweaty and dirty. Same goes with the rest of his body. The cloth wrapped around his calf was now soaked with blood. The sight of blood used to make me feel uneasy, but living in this world all I would see is blood. I studied his face on last time before I put the blindfold over him.

_Please God, let him live._


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Farm

Chapter 2

I don't know how long it took to drive back to the farm, but it felt like hours. Maybe it was because I was too exhausted from the night before. I fell asleep during the ride back. The sun was out when we about to arrived back to the farm. Apparently, I decided to get comfortable in my sleep because I woke up with my head on Randall's shoulder. I looked up at him with my head still on his shoulder. He was still passed out. I don't blame him. He just got his leg removed from a fence. I wouldn't want to be awake right now if I knew I was going to be in so much pain.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked out of the window. We were about close to the farm. Glenn was starting to wake up, Hershel was looking out the window on his side, and Rick glance at me from the rear view mirror. I figured he was watching me ever so often while I was sleep. By the look of his eyes, he wasn't to happy that I had fallen asleep on Randall's shoulder.

"We don't know him." His reflection looked straight at me.

I sighed, "He's young. "

He returned his eyes back on the road, "He was shooting at us. Who knows what would happen if we let him stay with our group. His group might come and find him."

"They won't" I whispered softly.

He looked at me again, "You're too trusting."

I nodded in agreement, "I know."

I turned my attention back to Randall. His head was leaned against the window. He looked so helpless. I don't know why, but I was so drawn to him. It scares me that I do, but at the same time it felt so natural. In some way, I felt that I need to help him.

Once we reached the farm, everyone was outside of the house. They all looked happy when we came back in one piece. We all got out of the truck.

"Dad!" Carl yelled in excitement as he ran to hug him. Lori looked happy to see him too. But her face was kinda busted. I think she got hurt.

Maggie ran over to the truck as Hershel, Glenn, and I were getting out of the truck. We thought she was going to hug her father, but she ended up hugging Glenn instead. Hershel looked shocked and kind of hurt. Glenn was in shock too. The weird part about it was that he kind of blew her off. Something in his head wasn't right. She looked at me in disbelief. I just shrugged my shoulder in response.

"Patrica! Prepare the shed for surgery." Hershel ordered as he headed inside the house.

"Scarlette!" My dad yelled as he ran over to me.

"Dad!" I jumped and put my arms around his shoulders. He held onto my waist. He held onto me really tight. I cried on his shoulders. I'm not gonna lie, I cry easily. The whole time I was with Rick and the others, I was afraid I wouldn't see him again.

Once he let go of me, he put me back down on the ground. "Don't you ever leave my sight again. I was afraid I was gonna lose you." He said as he held onto my face with his hands.

I nodded. There was no point in arguing with him. "Okay."

I felt arms around my waist. I looked down and saw Carl hugging me. I smiled down at him. "Hey, kid."

He looked up at me and smiled back, "I'm glad you're back."

I patted his head, "Me too."

I looked over towards my left and saw Lori hugging Rick. "Are you hurt?"

He let go over and examined her face, "No. But," He put his hand up to her face, "what happened to you?"

"I was in a car accident."

"Accident? How?"

She looked to down her left and back to his face. "I went looking for you."

My dad jumped into the conversation, "Sneaked out of her own. I brought her back."

Rick turned his attention back to Lori, "Are you crazy? You could have-"

"Hey! Who the hell is that?" T-dog cut Rick off as he pointed to the truck. Everyone looked over to it.

"That's Randall." Glenn and I said at the same time.

My dad looked at me curiously. "What happened back there?" He asked firmly.

"There was a group of guys shooting at us," His eyes grew wide. I waved my hands in front of me in defense, "No! No! I'm fine. I didn't get hit. Rick killed two of them at the bar. They were a threat, saying they might take over the farm. Three more came into town to find their friend. They started shooting at us. Hershel shot one of them and he got bitten by the walkers. Randall," I pointed at the truck, "he fell of the roof and impaled his calf onto the fence and we saved him."

"Randall? You guys are on first name bases?" I could tell he was getting angry. He also had his hands on his hips. Right now, he was really angry. Usually I'd be scared. But at this point, I didn't care. I felt like we did the right thing.

"Dad," I looked him straight in the eyes and I mimicked his stance. "They left him there. Alone! He's too young to be left by himself." I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes tight for a second, "Imagine me, being in his position." I opened my eyes and looked at him again, "I know you wouldn't want me to die like that. Think about it. He's someone's kid and I'm sure they want him alive."

He stared at me for a few seconds. I could feel eyes burning a hole in my body. He knew I was right and there wasn't anyway he'll win this argument. "Go inside. I'm gonna help the guys move that boy inside." He walked passed me and headed to the truck. T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn already started taking Randall out of the truck. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the house. "And don't leave this house and watch Carl!"

All of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks after he yelled the last part. Really? I sighed in frustration and continued walking, "Fucking treating me like I'm 12 years old. I'm 20 years old, for fuck sakes." I mumbled. Once, I entered the house, I slammed the door shut. "And I'm not a babysitter!" I yelled at to no one. "UGH!"


	3. Chapter 3: No One is Looking

Chapter 3

Everyone gathered around the dining room. A few of us were sitting around the table and some were standing. I stood by the window, right between Dad and Andrea. He was looking out the window in deep thought. We were discussing what we needed to do as Hershel was stitching up Randall.

We were all quiet until Rick spoke. "We couldn't just leave him behind," He said as he stood behind one of the chairs with his elbows resting on it, "It would have bled out. If he lived that long."

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn added.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked. _Good question._

Before Rick could answer, Hershel walked in as he wiped his hands with a white rag. "I repaired his calf muscle as best as I can. But he'll have nerve damage. He won't be on his feet for at least a week."

I didn't noticed I was holding my breathe for quite sometime until I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" My dad looked at me angrily.

"When he is, we'll give him a canteen. Take him out on the main road. Send him on his way." _Really, Rick?_ My face expression changed from relief to anger.

"Isn't that the same thing as leaving him for the walkers?" _Well said, Andrea._

"He'll have a fighting chance."

"No he doesn't! He's-" Dad cut me off, "We're just gonna let him go? He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here."

"He's not a threat."I stated.

My dad turned to me, "Not a threat?" Then he turned his attention back to Rick, "How many were there? You killed three of their men, you take one of them for hostage, but they ain't just gonna come looking for him."

Rick looked him straight in the eyes, "They left him for dead! NO ONE is looking."

"If he's not a threat and no one is looking, then WHY are we going to send him off by himself?" I asked. Everyone ignored my question. "We should still post up a guard." T-dog added.

Dad seemed annoyed at this point. "Well, I'm going to get him some flowers and candy." He said with sarcasm in his voice and headed to the front door. "Look at this folks!" His voice got louder, "We're back in fantasy land."

"We haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet!" Hershel called at to him, which caused him to face Hershel. He walked up to my dad's face, "Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all. This is my farm!" He pointed to the ground, "I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut!"

That was a hit in the face to Dad. I wasn't happy with his decision to shoot the barn walkers, but he felt he needed to do it. He wanted to be in control for once ever since Rick came back from the dead. He glared at Hershel for a few seconds, then stormed off out of the house. I was about to follow him, but Andrea got a hold of my arm. "Let him cool off."

I looked around and everyone was heading off different directions. Rick goes up to Hershel, "Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off."

I turned my attention back to Andrea, "How could they think about taking Randall far away and leave him to defend for himself?"

Andrea sighed, "I don't know. Maybe it's because we don't really know him."

I felt my shoulders drop,"Then we get to know him better once he's all better. I know he's not a bad guy."

"But he did shoot at you."

"Well, I don't blame him." I turned my attention out the window. Everyone was outside doing what they were doing before. Carol and Lori doing laundry, Maggie and Glenn walking off, Dale sitting on top of his RV, Daryl headed into the woods with his crossbow, Rick taking charge, and Carl was wondering off in the field. "We live in a world that we have to defend for ourselves. We have to be more afraid of the living than the dead."

I sighed. I look back to Andrea. "I kissed him."

She looked at me confused, "When and why?"

"When we were trying to get his leg off the fence. Hershel was trying to cut off his leg, but the walkers were coming at us. Rick, as usual, took over and he was going to rip it off. He knew it was gonna hurt like hell. So I thought of the first thing that came across my mind. It helped a little, but he was still in pain. I regret nothing."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Don't let your dad find out. He doesn't trust him already."

"I know. I gonna go check on Randall."I walked out of the dining room and went upstairs. I entered the first door on the right to the room he was staying in. It was the same room that Carl stayed in when he was shoot and Hershel performed surgery on him. I poked my head into the room. Randall looked a lot better. He was washed up and had a different pair of clothes on. I assumed Patrica cleaned him up and Jimmy let him borrow some of his clothes. His leg was wrapped up and propped onto a couple of pillows. Like Hershel had said, he was asleep. I smiled at myself and stepped out of the room. I closed the door softly so I wouldn't wake him. I leaned my back against the door. These last few hours got me so drained. I had mixed emotions running through my body.

_Please God, let him stay._


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

Chapter 4

"Scarlette!" Lori yelled for me in the kitchen while I was reading my book in the living room. She, Patrica, and Carol were fixing up dinner for everyone. I, on the other hand, am not a very handy in the kitchen. I burn everything I touch. I'm better of cleaning up after everyone is done eating.

"Yeah?" I answered as I got off the couch and sat down my book onto the coffee table. I walked into the kitchen. They were all just about done with dinner.

"Here," she walked over to me with the food tray. There was a plate of food on it with silverware and a glass of water. "Mind if you bring dinner up to Randall?"

I shook my head and grabbed the tray off her hands, "No problem."

As I was walking up the stairs, Lori called out, "Once you're about done, come back downstairs to eat."

"Okay!"

When I reached the door, I tried to open it quietly. I didn't want to wake him up. Hopefully he would be awake by now. He's been sleeping for a while now and it was almost 7o'clock in the evening. I looked over to the bed and see he is sound asleep still. I gently put the tray down onto the nightstand that stood next to the bed.

Right as I was about to leave the room, I heard movement coming from the bed. I look over at the bed and Randall was waking up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," I said to him as I walked over to the chair that was on the other side of the bed, "You're finally awake."

He looked around the room, looking confused. Once he realized what had happened to him in the last 24 hours, his facial expression changed. He looked petrified.

I gave him a small smile. "You're okay. You are in good hands now." He relaxed a little.

"So, how are you feeling?"

He pulled himself up with his hands to lean his back onto the bed frame. He looked at his injured leg. "Like a tow truck fell on top of my leg."

"Well, you did pierce your leg through a steel fence," I chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood. He looked at me and his face harden. I looked down my lap. "Sorry. Too soon."

I could feel him watching me. I looked away from him. I don't what it is about him, he just makes me feel nervous.

"Thank you, by the way." he said.

I looked up at him. His brown eyes continued to stare at me. "For what?"

He smiled softly, "For saving me." A soft chuckle left his lips. "I thought I was either gonna die or lose me leg."

"Oh." _Of course. _"No problem. Rick and Hershel were the ones that actually saved you. Rick pulled your leg out and Hershel stitched you up. They're the ones you should be thanking."

"Yeah, but you were the one that didn't want to leave me behind. You stood by me the whole time." He explained.

I smiled. "You're welcome," I said softly.

Then, I heard his stomach growl. That made me giggle. His face turned slightly pink as he held onto his stomach."Sorry. Kind of hungry. Haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

I pointed to the nightstand, where the tray was. "Your dinner is right there. That's why I came in here in the first place."

"Great!" He said as he grabbed the tray. He gently put it on his lap and started eating. He looked happy to finally have a decent meal in his stomach.

I didn't realized I was watching him eat, until he said, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh!" I stood up from the chair and headed out the room. "I should go eat."

"You can eat here with me if you want."

I stopped and turned to him, "Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he kept eating, "If you want."

"O-o-okay." I opened the door, "I'll be back in a few."

I hurried downstairs and into the dining room table. As I entered, I noticed that everyone was already started to eat.

"Hey honey, what took you so long?" Dad asked as Carol started to pile a plate of food for me.

"Uhm," I walked over to her as she was about finished with my plate. I grabbed it from her. "I was with Randall."

He stared at me curiously as he placed his fork onto the table. "And why were you with Randall?"

"Because..." I started to explain. "Lori told me to give him his dinner. He woke up when I went inside." I grabbed the glass of water from my seat of the table. "I'll be back to help wash dishes," I headed out of the room.

"Hold on!" My dad called after, which caused everyone to stop eating. "Where are you going?"

I spin around on my heels, "To eat with Randall. I'll be back in a bit." I hurried up the stairs. I could hear him protesting but it seemed like Rick was handling it.

When I walked inside the room, Randall was gulping down his water. The tray was now on the nightstand again. His food was all gone.

"Wow, you must be hungry." I said as I put down my water next to the tray. I climbed on the bed in front of him being careful with his leg.. I sat with legs crossed. "You didn't bother to wait for me."

He put down his glass onto the tray, "Yeah. It was good too. Did you help cook this?"

I shook my head. "Oh no! I can never cook like this." I took a bite of my chicken. "I always end up burning everything. A couple of days ago, one of my duties in the kitchen was to boil some water for the pasta. I accidentally forgot about it, so the water boiled down and ended up destroying the pot." I giggled at that memory.

He laughed too. "So if you can't cook, what can you do?"

"Hmm..." I started to think. "Well...I guess I'm a pretty decent shooter."

He questioned me, "You know how to shoot a gun?"

I shrugged my shoulder, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Before all this happened. My dad was a sheriff."

"You're dad is the one they call Shane?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I was about done eating when I could feel his eyes on me. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I look up at him. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" I put the empty plate down next to me and touch both my cheeks.

"Nothing," he smirked. "You look just like your dad."

"Umm...yeah. Everyone says I do. I got pretty much everything from him. My eyes, nose, hair." I started to play with my braided hair that laid on my shoulder. "The only thing I inherited from my mom was her short stature. But, everyone does say I look exactly like him. Sometimes, I wonder if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"You should. You're very beautiful, you know."

I could feel my face getting red. "Uh..uh...t-thanks."

I saw him smile, "What was your family like?" as he changed the subject.

"I was an only child. My parents had me when they were real young, about 18 years old. They never got married, which I never knew why. Better that way cause they separated about five years ago when I was 15 years old. He moved in with Rick and his family for a few months and after that, he got his own place and I barely saw him. Before, I'd see him every other weekend up until I graduated from high school. Then I'd see him maybe three times a year at the most. He was busy with work and I was busy with school. It was tough." I could feel my eyes start to water, so I looked down at my lap. "Then, my mom got sick. She had breast cancer. I took a year off of school to take care of her because she was all by herself. She actually died during the outbreak,"

I wipe my eyes with my fingers, "Gosh, I'm bawling my eyes out to you and I barely know you. I must look like an idiot."

I look up at his face. His face soften when his eyes met with mine. "You're not an idiot. I understand. I lost my mom too." He scooted closer to me. Then he reach over to me with his hand and he wiped a tear off my cheek. "I watched her get bitten by a walker. I came home from the store and a walker attacked her. I was about to grab a knife in the kitchen, but it was too late. I blame myself for not saving her on time."

His hand was still on my cheek and I gently laid mine on top of it, "You can't blame yourself. You did everything you could to save her."

"But, I wasn't fast enough," he whispered softly. "She's all that I got. Now, I'm alone."

I felt another tear escape, "You're not alone now."

All of a sudden, I felt his other hand touch my other cheek. My hands dropped onto his forearms. I felt my face move closer to his as he did the same. My heart was racing faster as my head tilted slightly to the right. My breath was getting short. I slowly closed my eyes. Our lips barely touch when…

"Scarlette! Come wash these dishes!" Lori yelled from downstairs.

Automatically, we both pulled away from each other. My eyes grew wide and my face turned even more red than before. He scooted back to the headboard of the bed. "I-I-I should go. And you need to rest up. Here, let me help you."

He nodded at me and slowly went inside the covers. I helped him for a bit. I stacked the pillows behind his back and head. I grabbed all the plates and cups and put it on the tray. I picked up the tray and turned off the lights. I watched him as he settled himself under the covers.

As I open the door, I looked at him and said, "Goodnight, Randall."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Goodnight, Scarlette."

I smiled back and closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dad was standing in front of the refrigerator, grabbing the water pitcher. He heard me walking and turned his attention towards me.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked as I walked past by him towards the sink that was filled with dishes. I started cleaning them, "Eating dinner with Randall."

He sat the pitcher down and walked over to my right side, "You need to be careful around him, understand?"

I ignored him as I kept washing.

"Scarlette..." he raised his voice a little.

"Scarlette..." I kept washing and ignoring.

"Goddamn it, Scarlette!" he practically yelled as he slap the faucet shut. "**Do you understand?**" He was in sheriff mode now. When he was in sheriff mode, he tenses up and his voice gets deeper and louder. It only comes out when I am in trouble and boy, I see this side of him a lot.

I turned to him and let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, Dad! I understand."

He unclenched his jaw as he looked at me. His eyes soften, "Baby, I'm only doing this because I care about you. We don't know what he's really like. He's probably being nice to you so he can use you. Once his leg is all healed up, he'll escape from here and find his group. Then they'll take over this farm."

I closed my eyes shut and shook my head, "I don't think so. You don't know that for sure."

"Well, I don't trust him." He grabbed onto my shoulders and hugged me tight. "I love you, babygirl and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my own family now."

I hugged onto his waist. "I know, Daddy. I love you too."

He held onto me for a few minutes. When he let go, he grabbed my head and kissed the top of my head. "Okay, finish 'em dishes."

I nodded at him and continued washing the dishes.

As he walked away he said, "And don't get too attached to the boy!"

_Too late._

**A/N: Oooo, intimate moment with Scarlette and Randall. Haha. I'm sorry if Randall seems a bit OOC in this chapter. I wanted to portray him as a good guy. I've been rewatching **_**The Walking Dead**_** episodes he was in to get a feel on his character. It's kinda hard because he's only in like 4 episodes and his scenes are sorta short. So, I tried to write his character as close as I can.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading my story. I'm a bit rusty on writing cause I haven't written in so long. And thank you everyone that reviewed. I didn't expect to get great feedback. I'm so glad you guys enjoy it. Also, this story may be short because he's only a minor character in the show. I have an idea on how the story will end. So, stay tune. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Drawn to You

Chapter 5

It's been almost about four days since we took in Randall. Hershel had said that he wouldn't be on his feet for about a week, so he's been laying in bed most of the time. And somehow, I've been put in charge on taking care of him. I actually didn't mind it at all. I didn't have to cook, clean, or do laundry. Typical housework. Plus, it gave me a chance to get to know Randall a bit better. Of course, my dad didn't like that idea. He still doesn't trust him at all. But, it doesn't matter to me at this point because I do trust him. I may only know him for a very short amount of time, but I'm starting to care about him a lot. Why am I so drawn to him?

"Okay. I'm think of a number between one and fifty." I said to Randall without looking up from my magazine. I was sitting on the chair while of course, he was laying in bed. He was also reading a magazine as well. Thankfully, when Glenn and Maggie went into town a few days ago and got me some magazines to read.

"Uh, twenty-one." he said without looking up from his.

I dropped down the magazine onto my lap and gave him a confused look, "Good guess. How did ya know?"

He looked over at me, "Because you're easy to read and predictable." He turned his attention back to his magazine.

I scoffed at him, "I am not!"

"Are too."

"You're such a liar!" "You're such a liar!"

"Hey!" "Hey!"

"Stop that!" "Stop that!"

"I mean it!" "I mean it!"

I threw a cushion at him. It hit him square in the face.

"Ow!" He said as he glared at me as he rubbed his hand on the spot where he was attacked.

I gave him a satisfying smirk. "Bet you didn't predict that would happen, huh?"

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

I made a face at him and stuck my tongue out. "Whatever."

"Whatever." He mocked me again and stuck his tongue at me. My god, this boy.

I chuckled at him, "Anyways, how did you join Dave and Tony's group?"

He let out a big sigh and dropped his light reading material onto the nightstand. "Well, I was alone for the first few months. Didn't have nobody. I lost my mom. I lost my friends. I pretty much lost everyone. Everyday, I'd just be walking around, hoping to find a group of people to take me in. Last month, they found me in a deserted grocery store. I was scavenging for supplies. They took me in because they said they could use an extra hand. When I joined them, I didn't know what I'd be getting myself into."

"Like what?"

He paused for a minute. "Let's just say they aren't very nice people."

"I figured they weren't right away," I agreed. "Just by the way they looked at me. Like, I was a piece of meat." I shuddered at that memory when I first met them.

"Yeah," a hint of guilt was detected in his voice, like he was hiding something. "I promise, I ain't like them."

"Well," I got up from my chair and casually sat on the foot of the bed, in front of him. "What kind of guy are you like? I mean, before this all happened?"

"I'm just a guy. Watched football on the couch while eating chips, went to church with my mom, rode the bench during Varsity baseball, fooled around on the internet," I laughed a little. "I even went to school with Maggie-."

I cut him off, "Wait, you went to school with Maggie?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but she never noticed me."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him curiously, "So...did ya like her or somethin'?"

"All through high school. Even tried out for the team to get her to notice me."

"Oh..." I said quietly. Thanks Maggie, for ruining this for me. Jealousy wasn't my best quality.

"But, it don't matter now. I know I'll never get a chance with her."

"Yeah," I said as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "She's with Glenn."

He asked, "The Asian boy?"

"Yuuuup." I replied. I glanced over to the right, avoiding eye contact."That's the one." This boy is frustrating me.

"I thought he was your boyfriend."

Really? Are you that dumb?

My eyes widen, "My boyfriend? Glenn and me? Yeah, right!" I laughed loudly.

I think my laugh shook him up a bit because he slightly jumped, "Oh! I thought you guys were. You two are awfully close." I could have sworn his face had light up a bit, but I just could have been seeing things.

I snickered, "He's my best friend. We worked together at a pizza place. He delivered while I ran the cash register." I looked at him again, "Me and him. That's really funny."

"Oh, o-okay. Good to know."

"Why?" I put my hands on my hips, "Were you jealous?"

"No..." He made a face at me. "Were you jealous when I told you about Maggie?"

I made the same face at him as I scowled at him, "Yeah, right. Why should I be jealous of her? Just because she's taller than me...super nice...can cook..." I paused, "and possibly pretty than me." This jealously trait is not good for me.

"Hey," he said softly as he reached over and took one of his hand into mine. He softly rubs it as he takes his other hand under my chin, making me look at him directly at his eyes. His soft brown eyes.

"She may be pretty, but you're beautiful."

Oh my god, why does he keep doing this to me?

I felt my cheeks were on fire and heart skipped a beat. His lips are like a magnetic force. I seemed to be drawn to them. Our faces were started to move closer together. I could feel his breath lingering towards me. His lips were so close to mine. In one swift movement, our lips could be together.

"Why do we always end up like this?" he asked softly. His breathing was slow and steady. I felt mine was too.

"Because I'm so drawn to you." I closed my eyes hoping this moment wouldn't be interrupted.

"The feeling is mutual."

Everything was happening so fast. Suddenly pulled me into the kiss. I was in shocked for a few seconds before I kissed him back. His hands were in my hair as I held onto his waist and pulled him closer to me. He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me on top of him. I straddled my legs over his body, being careful with his injured knee.

I felt myself getting turned on by the way he was kissing me and running his hands all over my body. I could feel he was too by the bulge in his pants.

"Fuck." I whimpered as his lips attacked my neck.

I felt a little bit brave and grinded my hips onto his, feeling the friction between our lower body. I smirked as he let out a small moan.

I ran my right hand down his torso towards the front of his pants. I slowly reached inside and...

"SCARLETTE!"

I woke up, jolted out of my seat and ended on the floor. "Ow," I rubbed my butt. "What happened?" I looked around my surroundings. I was in Randall's room.

He replied, "You fell asleep. I've been trying to wake you up for the past couple of minutes."

I glared at him. "Why did you wake me up?" Damn it! It was all a dream.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me innocently, "Because...I...was...bored." He then gave me a small cute smile.

I continued to glare at him, "Well thanks. You scared me and I fell out of the chair." I huffed and crossed my arms.

He snickered.

I let out another breath, "Anyways," I got off the floor and head out the room, "I'm gonna go check if Glenn and Maggie is back from town. Do you need anything from the kitchen or something?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I looked at him one last time and I felt my face getting red. That damn dream. "W-well, I'll be right back" I bolted out the room and ran outside. By the time I reached the tents, I saw Glenn and Maggie coming back.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked towards them. They managed to get a lot of supplies today. I turned towards Maggie, "Did you get what I needed?"

"Yup. All in there." She handed me a big bag. I checked inside to make sure. Usually when I asked Glenn to get me some stuff, he always forgets. Thankfully, Maggie being a girl, she knows what I need.

Everything was all in there. Some new clothes, new underwear, magazines, books, some candy, hair ties, tampons, some bath essentials, and playing cards. Then I saw something extra. "Oh my god." I muttered.

I grabbed onto one of Maggie's arm and dragged her far away from everyone else. I pulled out the small box. "Condoms!?"

A/N: Oh gosh! Did ya see that coming? It was a bit fluffy/ a little taste of smut. Haha. Scarlette can never catch a break, though. Maybe in the next chapter, they might *wink* *wink*

Anyways, if you didn't notice (hopefully you did), the beginning up until she woke up was a dream sequence. I thought it would be funny. Just to tell you know, Scarlette and Randall did have that conversation before about who he was and going to school with Maggie. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. :D


	6. Chapter 6: You Need to Tell Him

Chapter 6

"Condoms?"

Maggie's face turned and quickly snatched the box out of my hands. "Uh...those would be mine."

I felt my breathing getting back to normal. "Oh thank god! I thought you were giving those to me."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Why should I?"

"Uh..." I stuttered. "I don't know."

She looked at me really closely, "Because of Randall?"

"Uh...uh...What makes you think that?" My face was turning red and I could feel my breathing becoming irregular again.

"Because you have been spendin' an awful lot time with him lately. Always in his room from mornin' till the evenin'. You even eat dinner in his room sometimes." She's got a point.

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "That don't mean nothin'." I started walking back towards the house.

"Ohhh no!" She said as she followed me. "We ain't done with this conversation." She grabbed onto my forearm, forcing me to face her. Well, look up at her. She was towering my 5'4 height about five inches. "You really like this guy?"

I grunted in defeat as I let my head hang down. "Yes! But it doesn't matter!" I yelled as I throw my hands up over my head.

"Why?"

"Because..." I lifted my head back up and shut my eyes tightly. I could feel tears building up. "I heard what they might be planning on doing to him..."

"What?"

"They might send him off 18 miles away and leave him all by himself." I felt tears falling down my face.

"Oh, Scarlette..."she pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

I cried onto her shoulder. "Why are they doin' this?"

"I don't know..." she patted my back, "I just don't know."

We hugged for a few more seconds. It was great to have another person that was my age around, especially a girl. It was easier to talk about personal stuff with Maggie and Beth. But when I talk to Glenn, he would tune me out. He don't wanna be hearing about girl problems.

I pulled away from her and looked up at her as I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hands, "Did you know he went to school with ya?"

She looked surprised. "Really?"

I chuckled at her being clueless, "Yeah. He told me you guys did."

"Huh..." she thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, he did! I think he played for the baseball Varsity team during Senior year."

"He told me the reason why he joined was because of you."

She looked a little taken back. "Of me?"

I sighed, "Yeah, because of you. He had the biggest crush on you all throughout high school. He even joined the team just for you to notice him. And by the look on your face, I am guessing you didn't, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't" she looked a little guilty. "But, good thing I didn't. Because now he has eyes on you."

I felt myself blush. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. He barely talks to anyone. Not even to my dad when he checks on him. He only talks to you."

"I really do like him." I softly said.

She grinned at me, "Well do somethin' about it! Go to him and tell him."

"Yeah," I smiled big. "I think I will."

"Annnnddd..." she said as she pulls out a packet out from the box and hands it to me. "You might need this."

"Maggie!" I laughed and feeling a my cheeks going red from remembering the dream I just had earlier.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me sheepishly, "Just in case."

I shook my head and chuckled, "You're crazy." I put the foiled packet into my back pocket of my jeans.

"Now go," she pointed at the house. "And tell him how you feel."

I nodded, "Okay." I started running towards the house.

Right as I was about to step foot onto the porch step, I see Carl sitting on the bench. "Hey, Carl." I said as I walked over and sat down next to him. "How are you?"

He was staring out at the fields for a few seconds before he replied to me, "Is Sophia in heaven?"

This was the first time he ever spoke about Sophia since we found her in the barn, as a walker. They were best friends since they met, minus the Morales' kids but they decided not to go with us to the CDC and headed to Alabama. All four of those kids loved playing together because it distracted them for reality. Then it went down to two, Carl and Sophia. They were cute because they stuck to each other like glue. They barely left each others' side. But when Sophia went missing, he changed. He hasn't been the same Carl ever since his accident and Sophia's death. He was all alone. There wasn't anyone around that was his age. I felt bad for him because he must feel so alone.

I put my arm around his shoulder, "Yes, I believe she is."

"With your mom?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I heard my voice break. The topic of my mom is hard for me to talk about sometimes.

"Is this how you felt when you lost your mom?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. "It's been hard living without her. I try to remind myself everyday that she still with me. Not physically but in my heart. And I do believe that Sophia is in our hearts too."

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, hugging me. I put my other arm around his shoulder and held him tight. I love Carl. He is my godbrother and treat him like he is actually my own brother. It was hard to watch him be helpless when he was shot. I was grateful for Hershel for helping him.

"Alright," I let go of him and got off the bench, "Go find your parents. I need to check on Randall."

"You like him, don't you?"

I looked at him surprised, "Excuse me?"

"You really like this guy. I hear people talking about it."

"Like who?"

He shrugged his shoulders like it's no big deal, "Glenn...Maggie...Andrea...T-Dog...everyone."

"My dad too?"

"Shane gets mad every time they talk about you two."

I chuckled, "Of course."

"Is my dad gonna let him stay with us until he gets better?"

That question always linger in the back of my mind. "I really hope so. Now go find your parents. You seem bored."

"Okay," he nodded and walked off to the tents.

I walked into the house and went straight upstairs towards Randall's room. My heart was beating fast and my palms were starting to get sweaty. I gripped onto the doorknob and was ready to turn it open.

This is it. I'm gonna tell him how I feel. I really hope Maggie's right.

As soon as the door opened, my heart stopped completely. "Oh my god."


	7. Chapter 7: What's Going On?

Chapter 7

My heart dropped to my stomach as I watch my dad tying up Randall right in front of my eyes. Randall was standing in the middle of the room tied up. His mouth tapped shut, his legs tied together and ear buds taped to his ears as the music played loudly. My dad stood behind him as he tied his hands behind his back. I couldn't move from where I was standing. It felt as if my legs were cemented to the ground.

"Dad,what's going on?" I felt my breathing grow quicker.

"Rick and I are heading 18 miles out just like we planned," he replied as he was just about done tying him up. I heard Randall whimper as my dad tied to rope around his wrist very tightly. "That's where we'll be leaving him."

My eyes widen. I didn't think they would be actually going through with that plan. "Dad, you can't be serious. It hasn't been a week yet. Hershel said that he needs at least a week to heal up."

"We shouldn't be taking that chance." He grabbed the blindfold from his back pocket. I watched him as he tied that thin cloth of fabric around his eyes. Before he did, I looked at Randall. The look on his eyes were filled of confusion and mostly fear. I felt my eyes starting to water.

I watched him pushed Randall out of the room and practically dragged him down the stairs and out the door. I ran behind them. Once I was outside, I see Rick opening the truck on the Hyundai.

"Dad, you can't do this!" I yelled as he pushed Randall over to Rick to put him in the trunk. Rick gave me a sympathetic look as he shut the trunk door.

He walked over to me, grabbed a hold onto one of my forearms and practically dragged me back inside of the house, "I'm only doing this for your safety. I can't take that risk."

"What risk!"I practically yelling at his face at this point. "There isn't a risk!"

He let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the top of his shaved head, "What did I tell you? You shouldn't be getting attached to this kid!" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Why?" I threw my head back, "Why does it matter? He's a good guy!"

"Young lady," he gave me a stern look, as he points a finger at my face and with his other hand still on my forearm. "I don't like that tone you're giving me."

"Oh please," I rarely talk back to my father but this time, he was getting out of hand."I'm twenty years old. You need to stop treating me like I'm twelve." I jerked my arm away from him.

"Scarlette!" He yelled out. "I am still your father!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "My father? The hell you've been acting like one lately. Ever since Rick came back from the dead, you've changed. You've been distance, arrogant, and a jerk. You've been keeping me on a short leash." I let out a deep breath and looked down at the ground, "Daddy, I know about you, Lori and the baby."

He looked at me shocked, "How did you know?"

I looked up at him again, "Who doesn't know? Everyone knows! You guys didn't hid it well! Luckily, Carl doesn't know. And you know what, she doesn't love you and never will."

I could see his eyes turning black with anger, "What goes on between Lori and I doesn't concern you!"

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled as I waved my hands up in frustration. "Yes it does! We lost Mom while all this happened. I know it's been five years since you guys split up but it was so wrong of you to move to your best friend's wife, even though we all thought he died. It doesn't make it right. And now chances are that baby Lori is carrying could be my new baby brother or sister. Your guys' actions are gonna change all of our lives. Yours, Lori's, Carl's, Rick's, and even mine. How could you do that to Rick and Carl. But most of all...to me. The only family you have left." Tears were falling down my face at this point.

He looked at me, still not saying anything.

"And now," I pointed out the window, towards the car where Randall was in. "You're putting this innocent guy in a position where is gonna have to defend for himself. He's gonna die out there."

"We are taking him away from here. End of discussion." He stormed out of the house. I wince when he slammed the front door shut. I ran over to the window. I watched him get into the passenger sit and Rick driving off.

"UGHH!" I yelled out as I slammed my fist onto the glass window. I felt my chest getting heavy and more tears building up, blurring my vision.

I then ran out of the house towards the tents. Not everyone was there. Only Dale, Lori and Andrea.

"I need the keys to the truck." I said to Andrea. She had them in her hands,

She gave me a questioning look. "For what?"

"I'm going to follow Rick and my dad. I can't let them do this to Randall."

"You cannot go out there by yourself," Dale said as he got down from his RV. "You'll get yourself killed."

"If it means risking my life to save his, than so be it."I let out my hand. "So can I please have the keys?"

"You heard Dale. No." Andrea put the keys in her pocket. "We're not letting you go."

"Give me the damn keys!" I lunged at Andrea for the keys.

"Honey, you have to calm down." Dale said as he and Lori got a hold of me.

"No! I will not calm down! Not until I know Randall is safe." I tried to struggle free from their grasp. I kicked and screamed until I couldn't do it anymore. I cried hard into Dale's shoulder. "Why are they doing this?"

"Shh. It's okay." Lori said as she rubbed my head, "Sweetie, you're alright."

"I haven't even told him how I feel about him yet. I never got the chance. I just want him here, with me."

My head started spinning as my vision became blurry.

"Oh my god, Scarlette!"

"Honey, Are you okay!"

"Scarlette?"

"Someone, help her!"

"Take her to Hershel!"

I heard everyone yelling before everything went black.

_What's happening?_

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 7 is finally here. In case you guys didn't read my update, I has pretty busy this past month. I know this may not be the best chapter and it's a bit short, but I did promise to put out a chapter before the weekend ended. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better! Love you guys 3 :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Run Away Together

Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, I know. I know. I know. I'm had finals to worry about :P But, I'm done with my fourth semester of college (2 years) and I have break until August. SO...I'll be updating more often now! Haha Anyways, you'll find this chapter quite interesting. I sure did. So if it doesn't make any sense to you at all...You'll have to stay tune. (BTW you'll notice I took some parts of last chapter in this chapter but you'll understand why I did that.)**

I finally woke up. I must have been out for a while. All I remember that voices were screaming and everything turning black. Hopefully it wasn't too serious.

I look around my surroundings. I was in my tent. I checked under my blankets. I wasn't wearing what I wore before. I was wearing what I wore this morning, pajama shorts and a tank top.

I was about to get up when I heard the tent rattled outside.

"Hello? Anyone out there?"

All of a sudden the tent zipper went up, reveling Lori. "Rise and shine, Scarlette. You got some chores to do."

I got up from my spot and started to search for some clean clothes. "How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours as usual." She said as she grabbed my pile of dirty laundry.

I started to dress into my jeans and black v-neck shirt "So I was unconscious for that long?"

Lori stopped what she was doing and gave me a confused look, "Unconscious? What do you mean by that?"

I gave her one as well, "Didn't I faint a while ago?"

"No, honey," She went over to me and felt my forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm fine. But, the last thing I remembered was that I was yelling for the truck keys so I could go into town and follow my dad and Rick. Then I fainted and everyone was yelling."

"Scarlette, that never happened. Rick and your dad wasn't been into town in a while."

I felt my heart stop, "So you mean, Rick and dad are still here?" I asked.

She nodded. "And Randall is still here?"

She nodded again, "Why would he be gone? His leg is still healing."

My eyes went widen and felt joy running through my body, "Oh my god! I'll be right back!"

I grabbed a pair a flip-flops, which were easy to slip on since I was in a hurry. I ran straight towards the house, passing everyone who were outside. Right as I was about to step foot onto the porch step, my dad grabbed onto my forearm. "Hold on. Why are running so fast?"

"No reason," I shrugged my shoulders.

He looked at the house and then back at me, "Are you going to see the kid again?"

I bit my top lip, "Maybe."

He let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the top of his shaved head, "What did I tell you? You shouldn't be getting attached to this kid!" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ugh!" I threw my head back, "Why does it matter? He ain't going nowhere. All he does is lay in bed. I'm only doin' it to keep him company."

"You know I don't trust that boy. We don't need his group come findin' him here and attack our people."

I glared at him, "They won't."

"How could you be so sure!" He raised his voice. "You only know him for about a week now. And you know what, when his done healin', Rick had the idea of taking back where he came from and away from here."

My mouth gaped open, "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? You can't do that!"

"Young lady," he gave me a stern look, as he points a finger at my face and with his other hand still on my forearm. "I don't like that tone you're giving me."

"Oh please," I rarely talk back to my father but this time, he was getting out of hand."I'm twenty years old. You need to stop treating me like I'm twelve." I jerked my arm away so he'd let go and stomped my way up the porch.

"Scarlette!" He yelled out. "I am still your father!"

I immediately stopped walking. I turned around and looked at him in disbelief. "My father?" I stomped my way back down towards him and looked at him, "The hell you've been acting like one lately. Ever since Rick came back from the dead, you've changed. You've been distance, arrogant, and a jerk. You've been keeping me on a short leash." I let out a deep breath and looked down at the ground, "Daddy, I know about what you have done with Otis."

He looked at me shocked, "How did you know?"

I looked up at him again, "Who didn't know? Everyone knew! I had to find out by Daryl. And you know Daryl don't talk to nobody." I felt tears falling down my face. "Daddy, you killed an innocent man."

Guilt had wash all over his face, "I only did it for Carl. He was dying."

"But Otis didn't have to die!"

I could see his eyes turning black with anger, "Now look, this is world we have to live in now. Survival of the fittest. And you know damn well that Otis isn't capable of surviving in this world know. He is a fat fuck that couldn't outrun a pack of walkers. He deserve what he got cause he shot a little boy."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You know that was an accident. He paid his dues by going into that old high school for the medical supplies. You shouldn't have shot him for your benefit."

He looked confused for a second. "Did Daryl also told you I shot him?"

"No, you just did." I wiped my face off with my hands.

"Scarlette, I-" My dad tried to reach over to me but I pushed him away.

"I'm gonna go see Randall right now, whether you like it or not." I looked at my dad one last time in angry and headed into the house. Once I made it up the stairs, I jetted straight to Randall's room.

"Randall," I cried out to him as I opened his door. He was laying on his bed. He must have been sleeping because his eyes opened right away as I sat down on his bed right next to him.

"Hey," He had a worried look on his face as he looked at me. "What's going on?"

I felt more tears building up, "I know what they might do to you. I had a dream about it and my dad said it. I'm sure it'll happen pretty soon."

He looked more worried, "What are they going to do?"

At this point I was bawling, "Once your leg is healed, they might send you off into town and abandon you." I took his hand into mine. "I don't want them doing that to you. I don't want you to leave. You don't want you leaving me. I say let's run away together, before they take you away."

His face relaxed a little bit, "Scarlette, you need to relax a little. Why would you want to ran away from your group."

I let out a deep breath, "Because this group is broken. Everyone is starting to have their own agenda. My dad and Rick are fighting with each other for leadership. This world is not what I want to be in. And if they do decided to take you away, you'd be alone. And if we decided to ran away together. it'll be us against the world. We wouldn't be alone. We'd have each other."

"So you would leave everything you have here behind, just to be with me?"

I nodded, "In a heartbeat. Randall, I care about you. A lot." In one swift movement, I grabbed onto his face with both hands and kissed him. Right away he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands ran through my hair as the other one held onto my waist tightly as he pulled me in closer.

I felt like my heart was about to explode with happiness. I was finally kissing him in person and not in dream. It felt perfect. Just being with him made me forget about everything that has gone wrong.

After a few minutes, we pulled away slowly. I rest my forehead onto his as we started to caught our breath. "Randall, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

We jumped from our spot and turned to the now opened bedroom door with scared looks on our faces.

**A/N: Hehe ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Tell Anyone

Chapter 9

"Glenn! What the hell are you doing here!" I whispered angrily at the stunned Asian. He stood by the doorway looking very surprised.

"What the hell-" he stopped yelling and began to whisper so no one in the house can hear him, "Are you crazy? Your dad is going to kill you!"

"And that's why," I got up from the bed and shook his shoulders with my hands, "You don't tell anybody. And if you do, I'll tell Hershel you've been sleeping with his daughter!"

When I let go of him, he looked over my shoulders at Randall. Randall gave him an innocent smile. Glenn rolled his eyes and turned his attention back at me, "Why are you with him? You know how your dad and everyone else feel about him." Glenn has always been protected of me ever since we've known each other.

I sighed and pushed him into the hallway. I turned to Randall, "I'll be right back." He nodded and I exited out the room. I closed the door behind me.

"Okay one," I raised up one finger at him, "it's only my dad mainly feeling that way about Randall and is attempting to brainwash everyone else. He has almost gotten Rick on his side and two," I raised up a second finger, "because I care about him a lot. Same way Maggie feels about you," Glen's eyes widen, "Don't look at me like that. Everyone knows how she feels about you. She even told me she told you she loves you, but that's besides the point. I really care about him a lot. I had a dream about Rick and my dad taking him away from here to defend on his own and it's coming true because he told me! Glenn, I can't let them do this him."

Glenn gave me a sympathetic look, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe he and I can run away together."

"Are you crazy?" Glenn's voice raised slightly as he threw his hands up in the air. "You're going to leave everyone behind and risk your life for some guy you just met for only a week?"

I put my hands over his mouth and shushed him, "Will you shut the fuck up?" I removed my hands off his mouth when I knew it was safe. "And yes, I am willing to risk my life for Randall. I rather have us face that world together than having him defending it on his own. I am willing to take my chances with him because I know in my heart that's what I want and need to do. And maybe we don't need to run away. Maybe I can try to convince the group to let him stay. He's a good guy. I know he is. I just need to show everyone that he is."

"Are you telling me, you're in love with this guy?"

I looked at him stunned for a moment. "What?"

"I mean come one, if you're willing to risk your life for this guy you barely know, then it must mean you love him."

"I-I-I have no idea. I've never loved anyone before. Well, not like that. So I wouldn't know. "

"Maybe you do." Glenn insisted.

"Glenn...seriously, shut the fuck up." He sure knew how to push my buttons. I blew my bangs out of my face in frustration, "Now, promise me you won't tell anyone. Well...Maggie is okay, but not anyone else. Not even Lori, T-Dog, and especially Carl! He blabs a lot. NO ONE!" I empathized the last part.

"Alright, I promise." he raised out his pinkie. I giggled at his silliness. This is way Glenn is my best friend. I wrapped my pinkie around his.

I hugged him as we let go pinkies, "Thank you so much, Glenn." I said into his chest. "I really appreciate it. You're the bestest friend in the whole world."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." he said as he hugged back.

When we let go, I shoved him gently towards the stairs, "Now go away! You have chores to do."

He playfully glared at me as he headed towards the stares. "Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." As soon has his foot steps faded away, I immediately went back inside the room.

"Hey, sorry about that." I said to Randall as soon as I walked into the room and jumped into bed next to him. "Glenn...he can be overprotective sometimes."

Randall wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer to his body. "At least he cares about you, right?"

I snuggled into his chest, "Yeah, he really is my best friend. I don't know what to do without him." I could sense a bit a jealously coming off of Randall, so I gave him a small peck on the cheek. He felt him relax under my touch. "But, you don't really need to worry about him. He's only a friend, like a brother. And I have you know."

He smiled at me and kissed me. "And I have you."

It felt great to finally tell him how I felt about him and vice versa. I know it sounds crazy to willingly to put someone, whom I've known for about a week, before myself just to know he is safe, but it felt right. Now that he is in my life, I can't let him leave.

We laid down in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. I rolled over, laying my torso onto his and looking at his face. I started playing with the collar of his t-shirt. "I'm really glad that we saved you that night. I don't know what I would have done if we left you there. I'd probably feel very guilty."

He ran his fingers through my hair, "I'm glad too. But I wish I didn't have to go through all that pain."

"Oh, yeah. Your leg!" I forgot about his leg. I got off him and checked his leg. The new bandage on his calf wasn't as bloody.

"It hurts a little." I touched it slightly, just to check if it hurts. He winced a little. "Sorry."

"Do you think you can walk on it?" I asked.

"I don't know. It has been a week." He slowly got up from the bed. He gently lifted himself up and softly planted both feet onto the ground. I also got off the bed and stood right in front of him. He let out a deep breath right before he stepped forward. He was limping, but he managed to walk on his own.

"Oh my god, you can walk." I said as I moved closer to him. This was the first time that I can actually see his full stature. The top of my head was just below his chin. "You're taller than I imagine."

"Or maybe you're just short." he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him, which made him chuckle. He lowered his head down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his waist. _This is perfect._

"You son of a bitch!"

We pulled away quickly as we turned our attention to the door. I have never seen my dad so angry in my life.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?" My dad lunged at Randall but I quickly tried to stop him. "Daddy, stop it!" I jumped right in front of him but got the wind knocked out of me as he pushed me away. "Uggh!" I hit the ground hard.

"You better think twice when you put your hands on my daughter. And better yet, you will not ever again," He grabbed Randall by his shoulder and started to drag him out of bed and out of the room.

"Dad! No!" I cried out as I watched him take him away. I quickly got up from the floor and followed suit. "You can't do this!" My dad was practically dragging him all the way down the stairs and out the door. "Shut the hell up, Scarlette!"

Once we were outside, My dad kicked Randall to the ground. He groaned in pain as I started screaming at him. "Daddy! Stop it!" That caused everyone to run towards the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick yelled out.

"This little bastard," My dad pointed to Randall on the ground, "Was taking advantage of my daughter!"

"No he was!" I was practically yelling and brawling at this point. Andrea ran towards to me, holding me down as I tried to get to Randall. The look on his eyes were filled with fear and pain. I couldn't do anything about it.

My dad ignored me, "He was kissing her! Now, I am tired of this motherfuckin' kid being in this house," He picked him up and shoved him towards Rick. "I want him out of here!"

"Then it's settled," Rick said as he pulled out handkerchief out of his pocket and started tying it around Randall's eyes, "Shane and I are taking him 18 miles away from here."

"No! You can't do this!" I screamed louder, "You can't do this to him!"

"Andrea, take her inside the house. NOW!" My dad screamed. He was really angry at this point. Andrea nodded at him and tried to take me inside the house, but I was trying to release from her grasp, so Lori and Maggie came over and helped her. It took them a good five minutes to finally succeed into getting me inside the house. I ran over to the window and watch them two tie up the guy I truly care about like a captured animal.

_Oh my god._


	10. Chapter 10: It Ends Tonight

Chapter 10

**A/N: HI! Haha I'm sorry for taking a while to update. First, my laptop broke so I had to transfer all my files onto a new laptop. That took a while. Then, I was in New York and New Jersey for about a week and half. I got back on Monday night, so I've been recovering from my trip. I have never walked that much in my entire life! I'm from California and I'm used to driving everywhere. I'm rambling. :P Anyways, I didn't have time to update during those time, so finally I was able to when I got home. Here is chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Every second that has past has become unbearable with the thought that somewhere out there, Randall was being dropped of all by himself and risking his life. He was injured and unharmed. He is being left out there to die and I can't do anything about it. I tried but it wasn't good enough. And I felt guilty.

It's been a few hours since my dad and Rick took Randall away from the farm. I couldn't believe he's gone. One minute, we were together and the next, he was taken away. I don't know if I would ever see him again. And that kills me the most. I could have prevented it. If I had done something, he would still be here. Maybe if I didn't treat my dad the way I did, he could've still be here. I don't know. I just want him here. I want him to be safe.

After Rick and dad left, Dale was put in charge of watching me. The group was afraid if I was left by myself, I would run off and follow them into town. I might end up lost or dead. I ended up sitting on top of Dale's RV as he scooped out the land for walkers. Luckily, I wasn't handcuffed to my seat.

I haven't stopped crying ever since they took him away. I haven't eaten or talked to anyone since then. I don't know how long it has been but I felt so broken inside.

"You know, Scarlette," Dale said as he caught my attention, "You can't blame yourself for what had happened earlier."

I let out of deep breath, trying to control my emotions. "But it was."

I could tell he was on my side with everything that was going on. His eyes soften when I looked at him with tears starting to build up in my eyes again. "Honey, you can't blame your-"

"I knew that this would've happened. I told him about it and I didn't act fast enough. If could've done somethin'- he would have still be here with all of us," I wiped the tears that started to fall down my face, " and especially here with me."

"What would you have done?"

"I-I don't know." I felt myself getting choked up. "I was thinking of running away together."

He looked shocked and disappointed. "And leave everyone else behind, especially your father." I knew Dale doesn't trust my dad, but he knows that family is still important.

"You know my dad has changed. He became this person that I don't know, just ever since Rick had come back from the dead."

"So you knew about the affair between your father and Lori."

I nodded. "It broke my heart when I found out because I knew Rick was still alive. I don't know why or how I knew, but I did." I sighed in frustration, "And you know, this baby she is carrying, it could be my new brother or sister. I hate how this fuckin' world has become. It has turned our lives upside down." I put my hands on my face as I cried.

Dale pulled me into a hug. "We can't stop living just because the rest of the world has. We need to move on and fight." He let go of me and held on my face, making me look at him. "Before this group formed and I lost my wife. I didn't have a reason to live. But when I might you girls; Amy, Andrea, and you, I learned to appreciate life again. My wife and I never have children of our own, but you three girls are like my own daughters. Now since Amy is gone and Andrea is siding with your father, I wouldn't have anyone to rely on if you have decided to leave."

I felt a little guilty now if I had left. Dale was definitely a father figure or more like a grandfather, since I never met any of mine. "Thanks, Dale." I gave him another hug and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly from a distance, a small gray car was driving towards the farm. As it got closer, it was looked like my dad's car.

"Dale! They're back!" Andrea yelled.

I has about to get up when Dale stopped me. "Stay here."

I watched Dale climbed down the RV and watched towards to the rest of the group as they watch the car drive closer. I finally realized it was my dad's car. My heart started racing fast as they got closer to the car. I felt myself holding my breath as the car stopped and dad and Rick climbing out of it. Both of them were covered in blood.

I watched as the group interacted with the two of them. Oh boy, those two seemed very mad. They were yelling, especially dad. Of course, I have no clue what had happened in town, but I'm guessing something horrible had happened. Many scenarios were running through my mind.

_Maybe they encountered with a group of walkers and they barely made it out alive. Oh my god if that happened- Randall didn't make it. Oh god! _

I felt my heart racing faster as I continued to watch the scene that was happening below me. Rick continued to talk the group – seemed like he was giving them orders or giving them information – as my dad walked over to the trunk of the car. I rose up from my seat and watched my dad intensely as he opened the trunk. I felt my breathing has getting heavier and deeper as he revealed what was in the trunk - a tied up, bloodied Randall.

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself. I quickly jumped down from the RV and ran quickly towards the car. I was crying hysterically. Mixed emotions were building up inside. I was happy to see him again, but at the same times I was really scared. "RANDALL!"

In one swift movement, my dad got ahold of my wrist and pushed Randall towards Daryl. I looked up at his face, it was bruised and bloodied. He had this angry looked on his face that seemed to be permanent. This guy is not my father anymore. "Let go of me."

"This ends tonight!" he growled at me. He turned his attention towards Daryl. "Take him to the shed. Get as much information out of him. Do whatever it takes." Daryl nodded at him and dragged Randall towards the shed.

I tried to jerk my wrist, but he wouldn't budge. He slapped my face, instead. The impact was so hard I fell to the ground. I rubbed the spot where he hit me with my hand. I heard the women screamed in shock.

"Shane!"

"You!" He bent down and pointed his finger at my face, "You knew all about him! He knows about this farm, Hershel, and Maggie! You knew all about that and didn't tell any of us! Look here folks," He spoke as he got off his knees and turned his attention to the group, "My own daughter is a traitor."

I looked at him shocked, "How could you say that? I was only trying to keep him safe."

"And by keeping him safe, you could have killed us all! He could lead his group towards this farm and kill us! Well it ends tonight." He raised his voice louder, "That boy is gonna die tonight!"

_What?_


	11. Chapter 11: You're an Idiot

Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. :D**

We were all sitting around the camp, waiting for Darryl to get back. He was interrogating Randall to get some information out of him. Rick wanted to know what type of people his group was. I had a feeling it was going badly. Knowing Daryl, he ain't the kindest person here. He's a very aggressive person.

The whole time we were waiting, I was a wreck. I was nervous for Randall. My dad had a close eye on me the whole time. I hoped my dad was wrong. Randall doesn't deserve to die tonight.

"So whatcha gonna do?" Lori asked as she poured some hot water into a cup and handed it to Carl. "You know, I'll feel better if we knew the plan."

"Is there a plan?" Andrea questioned as she paced around.

"Are we going to keep him here?" Glenn asked. _I hope so._

Rick looked over to all of us. "We'll know soon enough."

His eyes darted at a something else and nodded, indicating Daryl was back. Daryl was walking back with his crossbow over his right shoulder and his right hand had blood on it. "Boy's got a gang, 30 men. Got heavy artillery and ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll though here, our boys are dead and our women - they're gonna, they're gonna be wishin' they were."

I gasped, "You're lying."

He ignored me.

"What did you do?" Carol asked, pointed out his bloodied knuckles.

He looked down at his hand, "I had a little chat." He walked away towards his little area he had set up for himself.

"No one goes near this guy," Rick said and then turned his attention towards me, "especially you, Scarlette."

"You can't tell me-" Lori cut me off.

"Rick," she walked up to him. "What are you going to do?"

He looked angry, "We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

Dale and I were the only ones that were upset with this decision. Everyone else seemed satisfied with the decision. "You're just gonna kill him?

"It's settled. We'll do it today." My heart broke even more as he said that. Rick walked off as Dale followed suit, hopefully convincing him otherwise.

I looked over to my dad, waiting for him to give me the 'I told you so' speech. I didn't. All he did was staring at me back. Emotionless, heartless stare. That stare alone made me want to drop down to my knees and cry because I knew at this point that my dad and I are against each other. For once in my life, I wouldn't be taking his side. And I know it's breaking his heart, but I have to stand by on what is right. But at the same time, the decision he stands by is breaking my heart as well.

I shook my head at him and walked over to Daryl. He was messing around with his motorcycle. I need answers from him.

"What did you do to Randall?" I asked him. He ignored my question as he continued to tune up him motorcycle. I was getting frustrated with him. I slammed my palm on the seating, which made the bike shake a little. "What did you do, Daryl?" He looked up at was angry.

"None of your damn business, little girl." He took the piece of clothing out of my hands and through it behind him. "Didn't you momma teach you not to mess with other people's stuff or piss them off?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Did your momma teach to not be a bully?" I pointed to his bloodied hand, "Answer my question, Dixon."

His nostrils flared and glared at me, "You're some kind of idiot for taking the fuckin' kid's side. He and his buddies could roll up into this farm and kill us all."

I clenched my jaw, "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? He would never do that. I know he wouldn't do that."

"Oh yea, did you know he and his buddies found a man and his two daughter camping out in the woods? They had their daddy watch the whole time and they didn't kill 'em or nothing." He smirked at my shocked face, "Do you know your boy now? I'm tellin' you. He's gonna get us all killed."

Now I understand why Randall never told me what type of things the men in his group did. "Well, that don't mean he was part of that. He probably told you that because he ain't like them. I still believe he's a good guy."

He scoffed at he, "Like I said, you're a fuckin' idiot. Now get the fuck out of my face."

"Asshole," I muttered to myself as I walked towards the house.

As I walked into the house, I went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and pour myself a glass of water from the sink. As soon as I finished drinking, I slammed the glass into the sink hard. I cried and slammed my hands down onto the counter. All these emotions that had built up inside me where coming out and I couldn't take it anymore. I cried hard and fell done onto my knees.

"Oh my god! Scarlette!" Maggie said as she ran to my side.

"I can't take this anymore!" I cried into my hands, "I hate how everything has become. This fucked up world we are livin' in. I'm tired of fightin' for my life. I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of hurtin'. I hate how this world has changed everyone. One thing, we have to fight for our lives from these things and now, we have to fight for our lives against ourselves. The living is much scarier than the dead." I cried even harder and turned to Maggie, "I'm fighting against my own father. He wants to kill this innocent guy and I can't side with him. I want Randall to live. I need him to live."

Maggie looked at me confused, "Why do you need him to live?"

"Because I'm in love with him."


	12. Chapter 12: I Need to Save Him

Chapter 12

"What?"

I nodded, "I know. I'm shocked as well. But, I know I am. Glenn made me realized I am when he asked me. That's why I need to help save him and keep him alive."

Maggie asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I said as we got up off the floor. I grabbed a paper towel off the counter and wiped my face with it. "But I do know, he needs to get out of here. We need to get out of here."

"What are you implying?"

I crumbled up the paper towel and throw it on the counter, "I'm implying that I need to get him out of here."

Maggie looked confused and upset, "So that means you're going to be leaving too?"

"Yes," I nodded. "He doesn't deserve to die tonight. He doesn't deserve to have his fate chosen by other people."

"Everyone else believes he's a threat."

"He's not a threat. He's only a survivor trying to keep himself alive, like we all are. I don't want him to die because of what he knows and who he was with before. I believe he deserves a second chance. We all had one, so it seems fair if he got one too. And I love him. I can't stand the thought that the guy I'm in love with is going to die!" I slammed my hand on the counter. "Plus, you went to school with him. You should know that he isn't a threat."

She shrugged her shoulders in doubt, "I know, but I don't know him that well."

"Well, you should be on my side anyways." I pointed at myself. "You and Glenn have to be on my side. I only have Dale and the both of us can't be alone on this."

Maggie looked down at the ground looking guilty, "I don't know what to believe."

I clenched my jaw tightly, "Well, I do know what to believe. And that is Randall is innocent and I need to get him the fuck out of here before he dies." I stormed out the kitchen.

As I walked outside, I walked past Lori. She looked at me suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go see Randall." I said as I kept walking towards the shed.

She grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me to stop walking. "Rick said no one is allowed to see him, especially you."

I let out an angry laugh, "You know what's funny. I feel so betrayed by everyone right now. First, you guys put me in charge of watching Randall to keep him company and getting to know him. And I did that. You guys knew he wasn't a bad guy. Then, when Rick and my dad started to claim he was, you all automatically took their side. None of you know him like I do, so you can't claim that he's a threat."

Her face soften when I finished, "Honey, we're doing what's best for the group."

"What's best for the group?" my voiced raised, "You want young guy to die tonight. This is not who we are. We are not killers. We are not supposed to kill people, only walkers." I jerked my arm and walked toward the shed.

"You're not supposed to go see him!" She yelled out.

I looked at her and glared, "Watch me."

"Your father wouldn't be too happy about this!" She yelled again.

"Like I care what my father thinks." I mumbled to myself.

As I looked over at the shed, I saw Andrea sitting on a barrel in front of the shed with a gun in hand. I was pretty sure she was on watch. By the way the expression on her face, she was forced by someone to watch because she does not look too happy.

I was almost to the shed when I heard my dad's voice, "Dale, huh? Already put you on death watch?"

"Oh shit," I whispered and quickly walked to the other side of the shed. Hopefully they didn't hear or see me. I leaned up against the shed, trying to be real quiet.

"Let me ask you somethin'," I heard him ask Andrea as she walked away from the shed and towards him, "Say I wanna go in there right now and I just wanna take care of this. You gonna stop me?"

"I had a good teacher," _Suck up._

"So what? You're buyin' into Dale's sob story?" He asked.

She replied. "I told him I was with you on this."

"Of course you are. You're always on his side." I whispered to myself.

"Let me tell you somethin', these guys ain't gonna go through with this. I'm tellin' ya, they're gonna…they're gonna pussy out. If they do, we're gonna have big problems on our hands." I couldn't see them from where I was stand but I'm sure he was pissed off. I was ready to go over there and tell them off but I know if I did, I'd be in big trouble.

I didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation cause I knew I wasn't gonna like it. I peeked my head slowly to see if it was clear to enter the shed without them knowing. Their backs were against the shed, so it was great timing for me to go in. I tiptoed my way over to the door and quickly picked the lock with a bobby pin, trying to not make a lot of noise to draw their attention towards me.

"Yes!" I whispered when I heard the lock unlock. I slowly opened to door, trying to make as little noise as possible. Behind that door was heartbreaking. Randall was beat up and handcuffed to the wall. He looked up at me as the door opend. "Scarlette." He said in a low voice.

"Oh my god, Randall." I closed the door and ran towards him. I kneeled down in front of him and careful wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to me. I tried my best not to hurt me. He winced slightly as I hugged him. I let go of him quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He gave me a weak smile.

"Oh, Randall," I gave him a peck on the lips. "How are you feelin'?"

"I had better days," He joked which made me chuckle a little. "At least you have your sense of humor still."

He nodded. "They're gonna kill me, aren't they?" He said changing the subject.

I looked at him for a few seconds as tears started to escape my eyes, "I'm afraid so."

His face became emotionless, like all of a sudden he just went numb. "Sherriff guy was gonna keep me alive until your dad messed things up."

"I know." I wiped my face with my hands. "It's like I don't know who he is anymore. I promise you, my dad is a good guy before all this happened."

"At least his daughter is a good person."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I gently grabbed on his face and kissed him.

I rubbed my thumb against his cheek, just looking at his face. "What did Daryl do to you?"

"He roughed me up a bit, but he took it too far," he said. "I gave him all the answers that he needed."

"Why didn't you tell me about the teenage girls and their father?" I asked.

Randall's face dropped, looking very guilty. "I was ashamed, I guess. But, I had nothin' to do with it," he quickly defended himself.

I nodded, "I believe you, but I wish you would've told me. I wouldn't think less of ya for that."

"I couldn't stop them," he explained. "If I did, they would've killed me. And I didn't want to die. I felt like such a coward for not doing anything."

"Randall, you're not a coward. At least you didn't do it. That's all that matters."

"They let their daddy watch and they didn't kill them after. They made them suffer."

I was sick to my stomach at this point. "Oh, Randall." I softly pulled him into a hug. "I can't let them do this to you. Hopefully, Dale can convince everyone to keep you a lot. But if not, I'm gonna find a way to get you outta out of here."

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away, "What?"

He looked very serious, "I love you. I always since the day you helped me. Ever since then you stood by myself and never left."

I smiled, "That's because I love you too." I kissed him.

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing my dad and Andrea. He was very angry and she was shocked. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON HERE?"

I pulled away from Randall and walked in front of my dad, "Daddy, I can explain."

He roughly pushed me towards Andrea, "What the hell did I say about seeing this boy!"

"Daddy, I l-" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"Shut the hell up!" He turned his attention to Randall. He grabbed him by the collar and bring his face close to his, "Are you try to take advantage of my daughter? Tryin' to brainwash her into think she can trust you. And when she does, you kill her and kill rest of us?"

"DAD, STOP IT!"

"Shane! Stop it!"

My dad stared at Randall and forcefully dropped him to the ground. He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the shed. "What the hell were you think?"

"Tryin' to save his life!"

He laughed at my face, "Girl, there is no way he ain't being saved tonight. And I'm making sure of it."

"Well, I'm goin' to do it," I tried to pull my away from his painful gripe, but he was too strong.

"We'll see about that!" He smirked at me. He looked at me one more time before heading back to the house. His eyes were black and dark. It was filled with...

_Anger_

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I had writer's block for the past few weeks. But, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: We Don't Kill the Living

Chapter 13: We Don't Kill the Living

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 13! I guess you all are wonder why the ending for chapter 12 is different. Obviously, I changed it. Like I mentioned in the past a/n, I wanted to take this story in a different direction. My original approach wasn't working and didn't flow well how I wanted to end this story. But trust me, I think it may be better. Anyways, I think there may not be a whole lot of chapters left to finish the story so bare with me. I am going to finish this story and write the one-shot that I had in mind. I hope you all enjoy this. Thanking for everyone that stuck by me. I really appreciate it!**

The sun was setting as I sat down on the porch. Everyone was already inside eating dinner. I wasn't hungry, so I decided to stay outside. I looked over to the shed that Randall was in. My heart felt very heavy as the thought of Randall be beaten and tied up still in there. He was probably still in pain or hungry. There wasn't anything I could do about it. And if I tempted to do anything, most likely my dad will kill as soon as I did.

"Scarlette," I turned around and see Rick at the doorway. "Come inside. We're all gathered around in the living room. We have a decision to make."

I nodded my head in response and whispered, "Okay."

I got up and slowly dragged my feet inside the house, dreading the outcome of this meeting. Once I was inside, everyone was gathered around the living. Each of their faces looked distressed of deciding on what the right decision to make. I made my way over to one the couches that wasn't occupied by the others. I put my knees up to my chest, holding myself tightly. I felt myself shaking a little in nervousness.

"So how do we do this?" Glenn asked, "Just take a vote?"

Andrea shrugged her shoulders, "Does it have to be unanimous?"

"How about majority rules?" Lori added her input.

Rick started pacing around, "Well, let's - let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options."

My dad scoffed, "Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him, right?" I asked angrily, "I mean why bother even taking a vote?"

"Yeah, it's clear which way the wind's blowing," Dale said in agreement.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick said, trying to take control of this decision.

"Well, I'll tell you it's only a small group of us. It's me, Dale and Glenn that want to spare his life," I said as I looked over at the two people I mention.

Glenn gave me a look of doubt. I scoffed at him, "What? You've changed your mind?"

"He's not one of us?!" he said in defence, "and we've lost too many people."

Dale turned his attention to Maggie, "How about you? Do you agree with this?"

Maggie looked at me and sighed. "Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" she asked Rick.

Daryl shook his head, "Just another mouth to feed."

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel added.

"We can ration better." Lori said.

"Well, he could be an asset," Dale tried to convinced the group, "Give him a chance to prove himself. We all know that Scarlette believes he can."

"We can put him to work." Glenn suggested.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick stated.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie suggested.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" my dad asked, "The only person who would do so is my damn daughter and I ain't allowing her to do so."

"I'll do it." Dale volunteered.

Rick raised his hand as he talked, "I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy."

Lori nodded her head in agreement, "He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor." Andrea pointed out.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Y'all sound so crazy right now. Making him sound like he is some sort of animal or some kind of monster."

My dad ignored me, "Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

"He's not going to do that!" I raised my voice. "You think the answer to all of this is to kill him for a crime he may never attempt?"

My dad glared at me, "Girl, he got you blindsided. He made you trust him. And once he has the chance to take advantage of you and all of us, he'll do it. Bring in his men and take over the farm."

I got up from my seat, "He won't do that. I know he -"

He interrupts me, "It needs to be done!"

"If you do go through with this?" Patrica asked, "How would you do it?"

"Hang him," my dad blunted out.

"Or we can shoot him," Rick suggested. "It would be more humane."

"What about the body?" T-dog asked, "Do we bury it?"

"Hold on!" Dale waved his hands, "You're talking like it's already decided."

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just want to go around in circles again?" Daryl gave him a little bit of attitude.

"This is someone's life!" I exclaimed. "Is this what it comes down to. You all can't decided what else to do with him, so the only solution is to kill him. You saved him," I pointed at Rick. "Now, he has been tortured and going to be executed." Tears started rolling down my face. "How are we any better than the people we are afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done and that his him being dead," my dad said sternly.

"You can't let kill him!" I was practically screaming. "I-"

"You what?" he said as he walked over to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "You love him? It's that what you were about to say, huh?"

I clenched my jaw tightly and looked right back at him.

He let out a harsh chuckle, "God, he got you so brainwashed."

"So what if I do?"

"You must be so fucking stupid to think so and even more if you believe he loves you back."

More tears ran down my cheeks, "I am not stupid! And I know that it is true!"

"Enough!" Rick yelled, "We have to make a decision now. If anyone else wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

I scanned the room, waiting for someone else to speak up. But, all they did was stood and sat in silence. Rick looked around the room, knowing what the decision was.

"You once said that we don't kill the living," Dale finally broke the silence.

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see this - the people that we were - the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's harsh. It's the survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in. And I don't believe that anyone of you do. I can't." He looked around the room. "Please. Let's just do what is right."

Everyone stayed silent. "Is there anyone else that will stand with Scarlette and me?"

Andrea nodded her head, "He's right. We should try to find another way."

Rick looked around the room once more, "Anyone else?"

No one else said anything.

Dale stood there looking defeated. "Are y'all going to watch too? No, y'all going to hide in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a party to it." He walked out the door.

"Dale, wait!" I ran after him.

As soon as I was about to reach the door, I felt someone grab onto my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" my dad said as he pulled me back.

I jabbed my arm away from him, "To get Dale."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I am not risking you trying to release that boy and setting him free," he pulled me towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to release his grip from my forearm.

"I am taking you upstairs," he was practically dragging me up the stairs and into one of the rooms. "You are not leaving until the deed is done."

"You can't do -" he shoved me into the room and slammed the door in my face. I heard the door lock. I turned the knob and started to panic when it wouldn't turn. I began slamming my hands against the door. "LET ME OUT!"

"Don't worry, babygirl" he said from the other side of the door, "I will let you out when you're good."

I continued to bang against the door as I heard his footsteps walk away.

"No one opens that door until it is done!" I heard him yell to the others. I couldn't tell if anyone responded to him.

"Please!" I cried, still hitting the door. "Let me out!"

_Please_


End file.
